The Color of Soulmates
by darkoneliesdarkonetricks
Summary: AU prompt I saw on Tumblr. Everything is in black and white until Darcy falls for his soulmate and suddenly he's awash with colors. And feelings. What to do with them? General fluff and Darcy angst/pride. Please R&R.


_A/N: Hi. I've never written P&amp;P fanfic, but I've read a crap ton of it. I saw a gifset on Tumblr today showing that AU where a character sees black and white until they meet/fall in love with their soulmate and then it goes back to black and white once they lose them. I had a sudden image of Darcy suddenly seeing color and trying to come to terms with that. Anyway...this was my attempt to write it. _

_Disclaimer: Dear Jane owns it all._

Fitzwilliam Darcy had heard of the strange ailment of the world gaining its color and losing it again when a person's "soulmate" died, but he almost didn't really believe in soulmates. Not for himself, anyway.

Soulmates, he was told, were almost impossible to find and a luxury that none of his station were able to enjoy. His mother and father were the exception and the only reason he knew they had such luck was due to a truly awful memory from his childhood.

It was shortly after his mother had died and he had accidentally stumbled upon his father mourning her loss in her favorite library window seat.

Darcy had spent many afternoons with her there, learning to read and talking about the world. She had taught him to dream before he grew up and realized how harsh reality truly could be.

His father was knelt on the floor, sobbing into the cushioned seat. Darcy would never forget the words he heard his father speak.

_"Gone! The color is all gone, Anne. How can I possibly carry on without you? There is no more beauty in this world!"_

It was years later before Darcy figured out what that meant. 

He knew he was in danger where Miss Elizabeth was concerned. He was supposed to marry someone of rank and consequence and having a little tendre for a woman he could not have was pointless. He did not need a distraction right now. Darcy had purposefully distanced himself, knowing he could not raise her expectations or his. But that did not stop the small thrill that shot through him when Bingley suggested they ride to Longbourn for a visit. He could not deny that he enjoyed her company.

Riding through Meryton brought a skip to his heart before he had truly prepared himself to see her again. But there she was, standing in the street with her sisters. It took him a moment to pull his eyes away from her and once he did, his heart clenched for another reason.

_Wickham._

He was here. Darcy knew that Wickham had no way of knowing that he would be here in the neighborhood, but it still irked him to no end to realize that even the tiny hamlet of Meryton was not to be safe from him.

That was when his thoughts caught up to him and he realized that Elizabeth was not safe. _I must protect her! _He would not fail her like he did Georgiana. He would not let another person he cared about be hurt by that blackguard!

His eyes flit back to her and suddenly everything changed. The world seemed to spin or almost jump out at Darcy, to the point that he almost fell of his horse.

_What the…why is it so bright? Did I hit my head? Why is there…color…?_

He was seeing the world as it truly could be for the first time. _Th-that means…_ Darcy's eyes widened as they darted back to Elizabeth. For a third time his heart clenched in his chest and warmth suffused his figure as he saw the confusion and concern on her face. _She…she…?_

Scrambling to keep his reserve, Darcy glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. He caught Wickham's eye in time to see the tilt of his head and the arrogant smirk on his face. Anger rocketed through Darcy's mind and collided with the confusion and bewilderment concerning Miss Elizabeth.

_I have to get away. I need a moment to compose myself._

Without saying a word to Bingley, Darcy urged his horse to turn and leave his tumultuous feelings behind. 

His thoughts kept up with his racing horse.

_Color! I am seeing color! This…this means she is…I am…she's my soulmate._

That single word stopped Darcy from scouring the countryside, taking in the new scenery and searching the horizon for his destination.

_That means…we're…meant to be. _

As that thought sunk in, relief filled Darcy's soul and he let out a rare smile. He wasn't going crazy. He could delight in her company as much as he wanted! She truly was the perfect match for him. But…she wasn't really. _No dowry, no connections…she is not my equal._

At once his mind was made up again. He could not lower himself because Pemberly, the Darcy name, and Georgiana meant more than his happiness. His heart filled with sadness at the thought of his beloved sister. He could not in good conscious subject her to anything else that might harm her prospects. With a nod of his head, he was firmly decided. He would just have to get used to this new world view, but it ultimately changed nothing.

Wickham's features momentarily disrupted his whirling mind. Darcy growled in anger.

_No matter what this means, I must protect her from him. I…I cannot have her,_ his resolve was firm in this,_ but I will make sure he does not!_


End file.
